powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Alexandra Brantini
Alexandra Brantini, also known as Sasha, is the 13 year old princess of the Brantini Kingdom who has big boobies and with an even bigger gun. She was trained by Vera Arcturus after she was kiddnapped by the Foo Fighters while on a field trip to New Caledonia. She is also an elite Mecha pilot, and is famous under the alias "Chibi Magnum". She pilots the Mecha named "Loliminati", an all-terrain Mecha. Her best friend is Erika Vermillion. Info Her mother donated her eggs to science in-order to see if a Jewel who was carrying a non-Jewel's egg would pass on the Jewel inheritance to the child. Alexandra was placed inside the womb of a young wet nurse alongside seven other siblings. Etymology A Brantini is a cocktail, comprised of brandy, vermouth and gin. Appearance Alexandra Brantini is a fair skinned girl of average height and bust-size with long light lavender hair tied in two drill-like twin tails, and big orange eyes with unpronounced irises and many think that her body looks good enough to get her job as a magazine model. She wears an orange regal military issue cardigan (composed of Rhino Plates) with a black tank top (composed of Kevlar) with gold embroidery, which reveals all of her ample cleavage. She wears black stockings, and matching undergarments. She usually has on short white combat gloves with urethane inside in order to reduce the stress to her fists. She finishes off her casual attire with a pair of high-heeled combat boots that have mini-thrusters in them. Her rib cage is made of titanium. Just like her older sister, she has a well-endowed chest that brought about a mysterious charm as it contradicts her childish face. Apart from her usual outfit, she is shown to wear fluffy, light colored clothes as her night dress which is made of Gore-Tex. According to all encounters that would destroy her clothing, it is revealed that she wears black panties and bra with a suicide pet design on them. On the day of Jiao's birthday, when she was taken to the beach in Australia, she wore a simple pink and black swimsuit that covered her body scantaly. Ironically, She's not interested in using her femininity or sex appeal to get male attention, and she didn't know what a swimsuit was when she went swimming in Oceania, fully intending to swim using her water-resistant Elite Combat catsuit and completely oblivious to Chris and her bodyguard unit's shock. Her "Grand Empress" ability is the main reason that her body is so well developed for her age. While in the The Loliminati, she projects the appearance of a mature girl with a G-cup chest to the public in 3D Real Time. Personality Alexandra is shown to be a bright and cheerful girl of Class A year 1 of Kizuna Girls’ Academy high school. As claimed by Bianca, she possesses a naive character and trusts anyone without a single thought. She has a highly optimistic attitude, which is sometimes bothersome for Bianca since she is not used to friendliness. All in all, her classmates appreciate her gullible nature; deeming her as an easy target for their pranks. Apart from these attributes, she is very forgiving and doesn't mind anyone for bearing any kind of grudge towards her. Though Alexandra displays aspects of typical noble attitudes towards commoners whenever she's in battle, she also follows the concept of noblesse oblige, believing authority also brings responsibility. However, she is quite willing to harm many innocents in pursuit of her goals. She entered the tournament to prove that those with special abilities aren't the ones to set the standards and was willing to get the help no matter what. Powers Grand Empress- Like some of the other women of her royal bloodline, Alexandra possesses the "Grand Empress" pheromone, which allows the possessor to manipulate others to protect her and let her live the position of highest hierarchy; making others be simply a "servant". Alexandra inhibits and expresses this power without being aware of it. Using it unconsciously, she had manipulated Vera to protect her when she was kidnapped by the Foo Fighters. She uses it unconsciously in combat to keep her assailants from killing her. Certain females of the Brantini royal family are born with a special gland that secretes the special pheromone. This special gland is found just below the hypothalamus in an Empress Brantini's brain. The sole purpose of the gland is to regulate the release of pheromones from an Empress Brantini's sweat glands. By drinking milk, breast milk also counts, Empress Brantinis can stimulate the gland to produce more pheromones than usual. Certain types of milk stimulate the gland more than others. After drinking certain types milks, an Empress Brantini can produce enough pheromones so that all the Empress Brantini has to do is be near her intended victim to enthrall them. *Healing Kiss- A side ability of Grand Empress allows her to heal others via a kiss on the lips. *Reactive Enhancement- Due to her Grand Empress, Alexandra can reactively enhance her own strength every time she receives a near-fatal injury or feels threatened. Abilities Peak Human Condition- Alisha has trained her to the point of being physically better than most top Marines and Foo Fighters. *Aim Dodging- She can dodge Shadow Chaser bullets which are bullets that lock-on high speed targets; think anti-jet bullets for people. *Enhanced Intelligence- Alexandra's mental capabilities have also been enhanced beyond those of an standard genius. For example, as an Elite, Alexandra can observe the slight movements of an enemy Mecha's cannons and targeting equipment to predict and dodge attacks that would otherwise be too fast to react to, like laser beams that travel at the speed of light. In a fight with another 3rd gen elite pilot who used a laser beam cannon that reflected its beams on the surrounding ice and bent them by refracting them on water vapor to nullify the usual Elite aim dodging technique, Alexandra was capable of consistently avoiding its shots by calculating how the lasers would behave by taking the enemy Mecha as the source of the light and knowing how the various obstacles would interfere with that light. *Enhanced Unarmed Combat- She is highly proficient in Krav Maga and every type of wrestling, but tends to use them on their bare minimum, as she doesn't want to hurt others needlessly. *Contaminant Immunity- Due to her Foo Fighters and Reapers training, she has acquired an immunity to drugs and poisons, and the effect of the laxatives is comparatively very mild on her body and mind. Small Weaponry Specialist: As deemed necessary as an assassin and a Foo Fighter, Alexandra has gained access to both training and equipment of the most compact, useful weapons of the assassin's trade, allowing her to launch unpredictable assaults in mid-combat or in preparation. Artillery Proficiency- The Loli Buster uses various types of specialized ammo and can also shoot junk as projectiles. The Loli Buster runs on three Omni-power cores, but does have a hand crank that allows Alexandra to charge up enough energy to use it for seven minutes. *Enhanced Marksmanship- Alexandra is an prodigious markswoman, capable of shooting several people in a row with a carbine at short to mid-range with ease, even after having removed the military sensors and other attachments from the weapon to use just a normal scope to aim. She's also capable of scoring a headshot with an anti-materiel rifle from 1900 meters away while shooting through a gap between a maintenance base's large vehicles. She uses specialized military telescopic sights, which, due to the symbol appearing before the user's eyes while aiming, seem to be magical in nature. Tenacity- Despite her sweet personality she has an iron will that cannot be broken. *Alleviation- She can temporarily alleviate pain and negative symptoms with sheer will power. *Psionic Shield- She has an impenetrable mental shield that only those she allows in can get in. Other Abilities She has mentioned that she climbs Mont Blanc five times a year, so she can be assumed to be an experienced climber. In the same conversation, she also stated one needs physical strength and knowledge of nature to hunt. She can play the piano, and also the electric bass guitar. According to Ayame, she also has some knowledge of scuba diving. Equipment Trick Bullets- She carries are a variety of specialized bullets for all situations that may arise during combat. Her main type of bullets can automatically turn into the weakness of her opponent. Dual Daggers: Alexandra is trained in using two daggers for armed close quarters combat. French Giat FR F2: Acquired as a drop from a boss in the Quarantined City dungeon located in Fennmont during the Biohazard tournament. Costume Specification- Her cardigan and tank top are both modified to withstand shots from sub-machine guns and plasma rifles. They have great thermal insulation, high resistance to Gamma and Zeta rays. Her tank top protects against strong Gs, fire, ice, lightning and, telekinetic assaults. *Unweighted Movement- Her clothing is very light but highly durable. *Solid Snake- Her cardigan is made of a special Gore-Tex that allows her to hide her body heat and become virtually invisible to night and inferred vision when she is not moving. *Hidden Arsenal- She is notorious for hiding stuff in her bra such as a Drop Pop Candy, .45 Cal pistol, her wallet and Magic Com Device. Survival Kit: A small set filled with medicines for first aid and tools meant to acquire and prepare food in the wild carried by soldiers of the Foo Fighters. The tools double as weapons: the skewer can be used for stabbing or throwing and the fishing line can be used to strangle or as a wire trap. Combined with the weights it can be used as a blunt weapon. The miniature fishing pole works as a carbon fiber whip to take out the trachea or an artery in a single strike in close quarters. God's Nose Sensor: A special device meant to track anyone's scent no matter what. Types of bullets: Heal, Stinger Shot, Hornet, Orichalcum, Holy Silver, Phosphorus, Armor piercing, Tracer and, Shadow Chaser. Types of grenades: Burst Rounds, Oppai Rounds, Foam Rounds, Mahogany Rounds, Distraction Rounds, Flares, EMP Rounds, Napalm Rounds, Acid Rounds, Plasma Rounds, Nitrogen Rounds, Anti-Power Gas Rounds, High-Voltage Rounds and, Flash-Bang Rounds. Loliminati Mecha Wearing- As an elite pilot, Sasha is trained and calibrated in order to operate her mecha, the Loliminati. Like all other Elites she has been modified to sustain the strong Gs result of piloting the huge mass of an Mecha at high speeds, though she also needs to use the special skintight Elite pilot suit. Weapons on the Loliminati: *Large-Caliber Coilguns: The Loliminati's coilguns shoot bullets with at exceedingly high speed (speed of bullets is 1.5 of speed of light). It attacks the vast area with monstrous energy release. The recoil of firing the coilguns is so powerful that for a few moments she flies thousands of kilometers backwards, and the energy is so high that it is enough for the destruction of heavy combat mechs with one hit. Even shields which are able to withstand the destruction of the city-level attacks are useless against her. *Homing missiles: The Loliminati can carry several rockets, each of which is powerful enough to destroy an entire continent. However, the speed of flight of the missile is much lower than that of the bullets from the coilguns, so to achieve the goal they needed more time. Also, these missiles can be shot down before detonation. *Gravity Cannon: A device that allows the Loliminati to manipulate gravity. It can pull and push objects. It can even affect heavy battle cruisers and other mecha. *Neodymium Lasers: The Loliminati is equipped with a protective system of lasers that allow to shoot down enemy missiles on approaching. **Phoenix Gaze: The Loliminati fires an unrelenting destructive beam that incinerates all in its path. *Mending Pulse: The Loliminati unleashes a pulse of restorative energy to heal allies. *Mind Spike: The Loliminati lets out bursts of psychic energy that confuses enemies and reveals their weaknesses. *Basilisk Flare: The Loliminati releases a beam of petrifying energy that turns their enemies to stone temporarily. *Void Pulse: The Loliminati fans out pulses of void energy to suspend and incapacitate enemies. *Warp Drive: The Loliminati is equipped with a device that allows it to move in hyperspace. Thus it is possible to overcome great distances (up to galactic) in a very short time (almost instantly). *Ultra-Shield: The Loliminati equipped with a powerful power shield that can withstand attack from other 3rd Generation Mechs, all of which can destroy a large island. *Military-Grade Sensors: The Loliminati is equipped with various sensors that allow to detect the source of energy at a great distance. The Loliminati's sensors able to detect targets from a distance of hundreds of thousands of kilometers away. *Deployment Device: A huge techno-magical device that allows Loliminati to be summoned to the battlefield. In dire situations, the device can also be used to recall Loliminati back to the hangar. The mechanics of the Deployment Device are very complex, described in multiple steps. First, Loliminati dematerializes, turning into pure energy. Second, this energy spreads into every point in the universe. Third, through the manipulation of quantum probability, the Deployment Device turns the infinitely small chance of matter existing to 100% at a certain location (While taking care to affix the correct time axis). Fourth, Loliminati rematerializes at the desired point in space. *Mega Missiles: The Loliminati carries several specialized missiles, far exceeding conventional missiles on destructive power. After approaching to the target they create hundreds of micro black holes, which is tightened in itself, ignoring the usual durability. Power shields are useless against them, but they still can be destroyed before the detonation. *Deactivation: The Loliminati can temporarily deactivate all enemy systems, making it completely defenseless. *Jamming Equipment: It has various methods to thoroughly jam any signal for 3000 kilometers around it, and its own radars and sensors are modified to pinpoint anything’s location even in the middle of that jamming. Ingenious Artificial Intelligence: the Loliminati's AI pilot has an incredibly powerful computing capabilities, an order of magnitude superior to that of a common man. For example, it can easily calculate the movement of molecules in the mind. Weight Wings: The four "wings" on the Loliminati's back are used to help it keep its balance with its center of gravity and the inertia when it makes rapid turns and jumps. Limits *Alexandra is heavily reliant on Loli Buster. *In contrast to her other siblings, her hand-to-hand capabilities are rather poor, making her easy to be taken down by more experienced hand-to-hand combatants. *Without her weapons, and traps, there's not much she can do in a fight, and her best bet is to summon the Loliminati or retreat until she replenishes her magical energy supply. Trivia *She is an Oppai Loli *She is a closet otaku. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet